Human Time?
by NiicoleBabe
Summary: What happens when Bella has an idea that could change the cullens life ? read to find out more. Rated T just in case :P Im stuck so its on Hiatus for now please help with ideas since the whole suck the venom out thing is confusing.
1. Our Shiny Time & A Stroke Of Genius

**AN: This is my first story so please dont be harsh.I really hope you like it.:D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own **_**Twilight **_**or any of its characters it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thank You Soo Much Stephenie We Love You**

BPOV

It was one of those rare days in Forks where the sun was was a few months after graduation and I was with Edward in our meadow.

We stared into each others eyes talking about high school and application forms for Harvard and Dartmouth for a while.I blushed when he insisted I would get into Harvard and I sighed at his beauty every now and then,the way he sparkled was just a thought popped into my head.I pondered the thought for a while and finally when I couldnt come up with an answer I decided to ask Edward.

"Edward?" I asked cutting him off.I think he was talking about Harvard or something but I wasnt listening I was to determined to find the answer to my question .

"Yes _Bella_" Edward replied, oh how I loved the way he said my name, it rolled off his tongue so perfectly.

" I-I was just wondering,"I started "If-if maybe you could turn into a human again?"

"_Bella_" *Tingle* Oh my god I would never get use to the way he said my name! "You know thats impossible even though I would for-"

"You dont understand I didnt mean will you turn into a human for me, I meant I think I know how" I told him.

" I dont think I understand dear" Edward said looking confused " Please explain"

"Well you know how you saved me from being turned into a vampire,"he shuddered at that, probaly remembering the night _James_,bit me in the ballet studio "you sucked the venom out...right?"

He nodded, obviously not understanding where I was going with this.

"Well why dont you try sucking the venom out of vampires" I said slowly because Edward had blanked out probaly thinking it over.

"I-I know what Carlisle said about i-it being to late when the venom spreads b-but I think that is because we still have blood when we are ch-changing " I said whispering when I said changing.

"Edward?" I asked slightly worried he hadn't moved for ages "D-do you think it could work?"

"Bella" He said elated, picking me up into a passionate hug and swinging me onto his back before taking off into the forest towards his house.

EPOV

It was one of those rare days in Forks where the sun was shining, Emmett called it "Our shiny time",hes such a goofball.I chuckled mentaly at that thought.

We stared into each others eyes talking about high school and application forms for Harvard and Dartmouth for a how I loved her eyes they were like deep pools of chocolate, I also loved the way her cheeks would turn about 100 different shades when I talked about her and the way she sighed was just amazing.

"When I was in Harvard I used to get stalked by students learning about medicine-" I started

"Edward?" Bella asked cutting me probaly just didnt want to hear about the women I met.

"Yes _Bella_" I replied when I said her name it rolled off my tongue so perfectly you would think it was my favourite word,which it was.

" I-I was just wondering,"she started "If-if maybe you could turn into a human again?"

What!!?? of course I would anything to make her happy but I just couldn't, its impossible.

"_Bella_"I mentaly smiled when I said her name "You know thats impossible even though I would for-"

"You dont understand I didnt mean will you turn into a human for me, I meant I think I know how" she told me.

What!?!?!?!?!? thats impossible theres no way... I-I what ??

" I dont think I understand dear" I said confused " Please explain"

"Well you know how you saved me from being turned into a vampire,"I shuddered at that,remembering the night _James,_I snarled mentally at his name,bit my _Bella_ in the ballet studio "you sucked the venom out...right?"

I momentarily blanked out to that night and growled in my head,but suddenly got a hold on reality and nodded,I really didn't understand where she was going with this.

"Well why dont you try sucking the venom out of vampires"she said slowly I blanked out and I remembered vaguely Carlisles friends had the same theory but didn't tell anyone and I forgot about it until now because he had whispered it to me when I was still hes dead now got shredded to pieces by a nomad.

"I-I know what Carlisle said about i-it being to late when the venom spreads b-but I think that is because we still have blood when we are ch-changing " she said whispering when she said changing.

"Edward?" she asked worried for I hadn't moved for a while if you were human, but to me it had only felt like a few seconds. "D-do you think it could work?"

I have to tell Carlisle about this.

"Bella" I said elated, picking my darling up into a passionate hug and swinging her onto my back before taking off into the forest towards the house.

**AN: Please Review and tell me what you liked or didnt like and yada yada yada :P**

**NiicoleBabe xx**


	2. Iterruptions

**AN:When I got people adding my story to their favourites and alerts, I was soo Thank You So Much.**

**Dont Hesitate To Say Like Edward Was To OCC or I Didnt Like This Bit. Plus If You Have Any Ideas Just Tell Me But I Cant Promise They Will Be In The Story.**

**This Story Has Some Suprise Twists :D YAY **

**Disclaimer : Yes I do own **_**Twilight**_** and its characters isnt that cool......Sadly I Lied I dont own _Twilight _or its characters :(**

**_._**

_Recap Of Last Chapter:_

_"Bella" I said elated, picking my darling up into a passionate hug and swinging her onto my back before taking off into the forest towards the house._

*****************************************************************************************************************************

BPOV

"CARLISLE!!"Edward called after he swung me off his seconds later Carlisle was standing right infront of us.

"What is it Edward?,is everything ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything things fine Carlisle,but Bella had a brillant idea" Edward answered looking down at me when he said my name,knowing me I blushed.

"Its nothing really,plus it probaly wont work" I said.

Just then Alice burst through the door screaming " OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOFCOURSEITWILLWORKBELLAITSGENIUSISAWYOUTELLINGCARLISLEANDOMIGODTHANKYOU"

"English please?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward chuckled. I glared at him and said " well sorry I dont understand vampire fast talk if you havent noticed im human"

He frowned when I said that.

"She said omigod omigod omigod of course it will work Bella its genius I saw you telling Carlisle and omigod thank you..........I think" Emmett explained sneaking up behind me.

Alice nodded confirming Emmetts explanation.

"Whats this idea then Bella ?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well-"

"What idea?" Jasper said puzzled

"I was getting to that but then everyone interrupted" I hissed

"Ohhhh Bellas got claws...grawr" Emmett joked making cat claws with his hands hissing at me.

We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Carlisle will you please just call a famly meeting so we dont get anymore interruptions" Edward asked

"Of course Edward" Carlisle replied " Esme,Rosalie,Emmett,Alice,Jasper,Edward,Bella Family Meeting NOW in the dining room"

"But im doing my hair!" Rosalie complained.

"NOW" Edward growled.

EPOV

"CARLISLE!!"I called after I swung Bella off my seconds later Carlisle was standing right infront of us.

"What is it Edward is everything ok? is someone hurt? is it nomads? do we have visitors? Oh no is it the Volturi?" Carlisle thought frantically running through problems in his mind.

"What is it Edward?,is everything ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything things fine Carlisle,but Bella had a brillant idea" I answered looking down at my Bella when I said her nameand of course Bella blushed.

"Its nothing really,plus it probaly wont work" Bella said.

What?! how could she think this is nothing its amazing,its genius, just like her.

Just then Alice burst through the door screaming " OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOFCOURSEITWILLWORKBELLAITSGENIUSISAWYOUTELLINGCARLISLEANDOMIGODTHANKYOU"

"English please?" Bella asked sarcastically.

I glared at me and said" well sorry I dont understand vampire fast talk if you havent noticed im human"

I frowned at that remark.

"She said omigod omigod omigod of course it will work Bella its genius I saw you telling Carlisle and omigod thank you..........I think" Emmett explained sneaking up behind my Bella.

Alice nodded confirming Emmetts explanation.

"Whats this idea then Bella ?" Carlisle asked.

"Well-"

"What idea?" Jasper said puzzled

"I was getting to that but then everyone interrupted" she hissed

"Ohhhh Bellas got claws...grawr" Emmett joked making cat claws with his hands hissing at Bella.

We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Carlisle will you please just call a famly meeting so we dont get anymore interruptions" I asked getting impatient

"Of course Edward" Carlisle replied " Esme,Rosalie,Emmett,Alice,Jasper,Edward,Bella Family Meeting NOW in the dining room"

"But im doing my hair!" Rosalie complained.

"NOW" I can be so full of herself sometimes it really got on my nerves since I knew she would like this idea too.

**AN: Hope You Liked It And HAPPY EASTER To You And You Get A Free Easter Egg.**

**P.s If You Want An Easter Egg Tell Me Your Favourite Kind When You Review :P (But Seriously Do. But Also Tell Me What You Thought)**


	3. The Idea part 1

**AN:Ermmmm Love You All. HAHA.......Your Guys Rule SO Much :D**

**Disclaimer:No **_**Twilight**_** for me :( Its Stephenie Meyers ...DARN........OH and she also owns the characters...which is so unfair because I wanna own Edward and Bella and.....etc**

**Well You Get It So Lets Get Down To Buisness :)**

**This is a re-do of chapter 3 because I didnt think the first one was good.**

_Recap Of Last Chapter:_

_"NOW" I can be so full of herself sometimes it really got on my nerves since I knew she would like this idea too._

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

BPOV

"Ok" I said after we were all seated in the dining was at the head of the table with Esme on his right and Edward on his left, I was beside Edward, across from me sat Alice who sat beside Jasper , who sat oppisite Rosalie and at the end of the table sat Emmett.

"Whats the big news lil' sis?" Emmett questioned.

"Your going to try and be turned into a vampire by Carlisle or Edward again?" Rose said sarcasticall rolling her eyes and looking at her manicured nails..

Edward hissed at Rosalie and Esme,Jasper & Carlisle shot her a warning glance.

"No, actually Rose I think this is something you might like so do us a favour and be quiet " Edward barked.

Edward something Rosalie was thinking I thought.

"Anways my idea was that, well that maybe you guys could be human again" I said looking down at Edward who just smiled at me incouragingly.I then looked up to see five faces staing at me with different expressions: disbelief,joy,and just plain shock.

EPOV

"Ok" Bella said after we were all seated in the dining was at the head of the table with Esme on his right and me on his left, Bella was beside me, across from Bella sat Alice who sat beside Jasper, who sat oppisite Rosalie and at the end of the table sat Emmett.

"Whats the big news lil' sis?" Emmett questioned.

"Your going to try and be turned into a vampire by Carlisle or Edward again?" Rosalie said sarcastically rolling her eyes looking at her nails.

I hissed at Rosalie and Esme,Jasper & Carlisle shot her a warning glance.

"No, actually Rose I think this is something you might like so do us a favour and be quiet " I barked.

"Did he just say that to me?!?!, did _he_ just say that to _me_?!?! who did he think she was??God I want to slap him soo bad"Rosalie thought

I chuckled.

"Anways my idea was that, well that maybe you guys could be human again" Bella said looking down at me.

Rosalie had a look of pure joy spread across her face. " I-I cant believe it, was she crazy ?" Rosalie thought.

Esme stared in disbelief at Bella."If we could I would thank Bella until I was blue in the if we could be human again I could have the baby that I so longed for since the day I jumped off that cliff." she thought.

I smiled Esme deserved this she is always so kind.

"OMIGOD my lil' sis is a genius."thought Emmett staring at her with an expression I couldnt identify.

"Yay........Wow......What?........Why?..........Interesting."--Jasper.

Poor Jasper.

"God its times like these that I hate being an empath, it feels like you don't have real emotions anymore because you can't tell which emotion is yours." Jasper thought.

"Hmmmmmm...interesting I would indeed like to know how she intends to transform us back into a potion?a ritual?....hmmm. Did she do some research or did it just pop into her head?"Carlisle pondered.

I looked over to Alice who was looking very smug."Everyone looked shocked but I didn't because I already knew."Alice thought

Stupid future seeing pixie.

**AN:Hope you liked it :D Did you all have a good EASTER? What kind of eggs did you get ?**

**Tell me about your easter but also tell me about what you did and didnt like about the story.**

**P.S I know the characters where a bit I know it was very short but I have homework to do...sorry.**

NiicoleBabe xx


	4. The Idea part 2

**AN: ****SORRY for not updating lately I went to Portugal for a while then when I got back it was time for school **

_Recap of Last Chapter:_

_Stupid future seeing pixie._

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

BPOV:

"Please Bella, carry on" Carlisle urged, smiling warmly.

"Ok.........well like I was saying, my idea was that we well ermmm..." I said blushing like a giant tomato.

I took Edward's hand and he squeezed it encouraginly.I smiled and continued.

"Well you know how Edward saved me from being turned into a vampire,"I said sheepishly "he sucked the venom out...right?"

They all nodded their heads eyes locked on me.

"Well why dont you try sucking the venom out of vampires" I said slowly

" I know its stupid right?" I said after a while because they looked at me like as if I had grown two heads.

"I-I know what Carlisle said about i-it being to late when the venom spreads b-but I think that is because we still have blood when we are ch-changing and ermm we are still human so it could damage us and we might not survive" I carried on because no-one had answered.

"D-do you think it could work?" I stammered.

Everyones eyes were on Carlisle now, each pair of eyes full of hope.

When all of a sudden Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over; she was having a was holding onto her shoulders and staring into her non-seeing eyes.

Edward was also concentrating of Alices vision.

Edward and Alice looked sternly at each other when they came out of their trances.

"What did you see?!?!?" Emmet bellowed.

"I saw two paths."Alice explained while sketching what looked like a hospital room on one piece of paper and sketching a forest with a table in the center on another "One happened in the hospital were Edward was biting Carlisle....But then theres the other part which takes place in the forest on a table Emmett made from a tree seconds before use...Edward was biting Carlisle again but there was a human there; it wasnt Bella"

"One of them worked" Edward finished

"But which one?" Carlisle asked himself.

EPOV:

Please Bella, carry on" Carlisle urged, smiling warmly.

"Ok.........well like I was saying, my idea was that we well ermmm..." Bella said blushing.

'Blushing beauty' Emmett thought.

She took my hand and I squeezed it intended effect worked,she smiled and continued.

"Well you know how Edward saved me from being turned into a vampire,"she said shyly "he sucked the venom out...right?"

They all nodded their heads eyes locked on Bella.

"Well why dont you try sucking the venom out of vampires" Bella said slowly.

Everyone mind was blank except Carlisles.

'Hmmmmm'He thought 'this could work if we get enough...'

I stopped listening to his mind because it was just about medical stuff.

" I know its stupid right?" she said after a while.

"I-I know what Carlisle said about i-it being to late when the venom spreads b-but I think that is because we still have blood when we are ch-changing and ermm we are still human so it could damage us and we might not survive" she carried on because no-one had answered.

"D-do you think it could work?" she stammered.

Everyones eyes were on Carlisle now, each pair of eyes full of hope.

When all of a sudden Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over; she was having a was holding onto her shoulders and staring into her non-seeing eyes.

I was also concentrating of Alices vision.

I saw a hospital....I was biting Carlisle...then the vision changed course this one was in a forest where Emmett was shredding a tree into a table shape....I was biting Carlisle again...there was a human there;not Bella.....and finally Carlisle with green eyes.

I looked sternly at Alice and she mirrored my face when we came out of our trances.

"What did you see?!?!?" Emmet bellowed.

"I saw two paths."Alice explained while sketching what looked like a hospital room on one piece of paper and sketching a forest with a table in the center on another "One happened in the hospital were Edward was biting Carlisle....But then theres the other part which takes place in the forest on a table Emmett made from a tree seconds before use...Edward was biting Carlisle again but there was a human there; it wasnt Bella"

"One of them worked"I finished

"But which one?" Carlisle asked himself.

**I will update A.S.A.I.C (As Soon As I Can)**

**And Im sorry again :(**

**Te Quiero MUCHO xx**

**(That means I love you a lot xD)**

**NiicoleBabe xx**


End file.
